


【TSV】吵架之后

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: BE，A羊O橙，试图搞黄色没搞成的产物
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	【TSV】吵架之后

**Author's Note:**

> 嘿大家好，今天有愉快搞琴吗？  
> A羊O橙，想搞陈韦丞（…）  
> 今天xjb写点轻喜剧，醉得不清的沙雕情侣边吵架边打♂架的ghs小故事（…剧透一下没搞成，我萎了）脾气很爆的小陈和依旧在我笔下鬼畜得像鬼畜眼镜（？）的羊哥，终于可以好好写中文名了（？  
> 国内普通大学AU，懒得费脑子想很复杂的东西了（→说得好像你想过很复杂的东西一样  
> 感谢您的观看

陈韦丞一把推开厕所门的时候才发现杨博尧安安稳稳地坐在马桶盖上，一副要成仙的样子。  
他以为自己眼睛出了点问题，迷迷糊糊地想把这个“幻觉”扇走，结果下一秒就被一把扯过去压在马桶盖上，头还差点撞在后面的瓷砖上，好在杨博尧扶了他一把，没撞上去。陈韦丞后来恨不得自己当时撞上去，这样他就不会在事后和当事人尴尬地面面相觑。  
还有什么比和刚放了狠话要冷战的男朋友在酒吧厕所做了更尴尬的呢？  
这些都是明天早上的他们需要考虑的了，这个时候陈韦丞只是下意识的抓着杨博尧的领子生怕自己掉下去，杨博尧顺势低下头去撑在他耳边，仔细打量着陈韦丞，他们对上眼睛的时候陈韦丞甚至不知道杨博尧到底是真醉了还是装的。要是他还清醒着多半能分辨出来，然而他刚刚才气得在吧台瞎灌一通，刚刚踉踉跄跄闯进来是真的想吐，现在神经放松反倒没了反胃的感觉了，于是干脆半揽着杨博尧的肩结结实实坐下来，一时间也说不清到底想和杨博尧说什么。他喝得有些模糊了，甚至都记不太清自己到底有没有和男朋友吵架，于是就变成了半搂着杨博尧傻笑。  
“笑什么？”杨博尧伸手抹掉他嘴边的酒渍，低头看他。陈韦丞在白色的灯光下只能隐约看到杨博尧的轮廓，他也分不清现在到底是现实还是虚幻，干脆也放弃了分辨，瞎摆了摆手，“看你帅！”  
“我是谁，陈韦丞？”杨博尧继续问他，一只手半搂着他的腰，另一只手沿着陈韦丞半开的衬衫往下摸，带着薄茧的指尖勾勒出那点柔和的曲线，最后停在那条已经被他们的朋友开过无数玩笑的Gucci腰带，接着又煽情地往下，虚虚地握住那点已经开始勃起的硬块，“这么兴奋？”  
“...”陈韦丞脸上原本因为酒意而沾染上的薄红此刻开始在他的脖颈上蔓延，他不舒服地扭动着，大概想从杨博尧的手下逃出来，然而喝了酒的杨博尧比平日更由不得他跑，另一只手直接扣紧了那截腰肢，那只本来还在陈韦丞身上来回游走的手回到对方的后颈上，用力地碾过Omega已经开始隐隐发烫的性腺——他们是已经标记过的AO，陈韦丞在酒后还能兴奋的起来有一半都归功于此，但显然有些人已经开始生一些莫名其妙的气了。  
”...为什么要跟我生气？”Omega不回答他上一个问题，他就提出了下一个问题，不提还好，陈韦丞本来还因为标记了自己的Alpha亲近而感到迷醉，一听这问题瞬间觉得心梗都快犯了，怎么就连梦里的杨博尧都能做到这么会惹他生气，他一把把人甩开，醉后本来就没什么理智加上他平日里就比杨博尧更经常锻炼，一下倒也把人甩脱了，还力气过大的把人甩在门上，把自己都吓了一跳。  
“Brett！”他一时不由脱口而出对方的旧日称呼，连忙蹲下去看人，然而下一秒就被一把拉了过去接着就是后颈结结实实地挨了一口，Alpha甜味的信息素涌进血管的感觉几乎让他发出了呻吟。他疑心他可能真的叫出来了，因为下一秒Alpha又很快堵上了他的嘴，带着他的血腥味和Alpha特有的信息素一起席卷了他的口腔，强制地拉着他一起坠入欲望的悬崖，除了一起粉身碎骨大概没给他留其它选项。  
“Fuck，Brett——”他大骂Alpha的狡猾，这分明就是奔着让他假性发情来的！然而熟悉的过了头的信息素和人都在身边，从性腺传到大脑的快感几乎能让他疯狂，尤其是那双手熟练地隔着裤子抚慰他的硬物，感觉好的让他觉得下一秒就能高潮。然而下一秒那双手就离开了他，几乎让他懊恼地落泪。  
“小点声儿Eddy”杨博尧用同样亲密的称呼叫他。回国十年，他们在私底下却依旧用最初见面时自我介绍时的称呼叫对方，那没点浪漫细胞还真做不出来，尤其在这种隐秘的时刻，只是这样的称呼就足以让彼此情动。陈韦丞的眼睛早湿了，杨博尧从上往下看他，想陈韦丞这副嗷嗷待哺眼睛湿漉漉的模样真像他见过的幼犬，但无论什么时候这么说对方都会生气，大概因为这是事实？他伸手去摸对方的下巴，摸到一些胡茬，手感不算好，但陈韦丞的表情让杨博尧只想一直摸下去，他不甚清醒的脑子突然想到他只是摸陈韦丞对方会射吗？他舔了舔嘴唇，只是想到对方那副煽情的模样都很想试试呢。  
可惜今晚大概没办法实践，陈韦丞放松不下来，腰腹一直抖着绷紧发颤，大概本能让他觉得这里不是安全的地方，只是因为杨博尧在面前而勉强放松，眼睛也一直有些游移，不知道是不是在担心有人进来。杨博尧倒是不怕，但他也不打算勉强眼前眼圈发红的Omega，于是原本还有些恶作剧的想法突然就柔软起来，连带着之前的某些气恼疑惑一起抛之脑后，摩挲着对方下巴的手沿着下巴往上，扣进对方的唇瓣里，探进两根手指，于是很快又有啧啧水声响起。陈韦丞很轻易地被两根手指吸引了注意力，认真地舔舐嘴里的手指，甚至当杨博尧想抽出来的时候他还下意识伸出手握住了对方同样嶙峋的手腕，甚至把那只手往嘴里更送了送，含得更深了。  
杨博尧因为对方无意识的动作而动了动喉结，小提琴手的手指本就敏感，这个时候被那样一张脸舔舐实在是有些超出想象。更何况这个人、这张脸平日里就在他身边不断地出现，带着爽朗的笑喊他、认真地和他讨论学术、温柔地回应所有人。你们在十四年里做了十年的好友、四年的恋人兼好友，你在和他做爱之前看过无数次他身上的痣、脖颈上青筋和脸上的痘痘，了解对方甚至比了解自己更甚。杨博尧曾有非常长一段时间觉得自己绝不会和陈韦丞谈恋爱，甚至他觉得他已经不再用一个Alpha的眼光去看待陈韦丞，在他眼中陈韦丞就是陈韦丞、就是Eddy，和他是不是Omega没有丝毫关系，就像在四年前他能想到对陈韦丞说得最煽情的话就是“无论怎样我都会爱你。”  
但是当他们的关系转为恋爱关系之后，事情又变得完全不一样了。以前杨博尧只会笑那些和最好的朋友在一起的人，吐槽难道做爱了以后难道不会感觉很奇怪吗？这句话甚至得到了陈韦丞的肯定，他们以为他们可以一直维持这世界上最纯洁的AO关系，但显然他们都低估了“爱”的分量。当他们第一次别扭地上床了之后，他们都惊讶地发现，对方居然还有这么多他们都没能发现的样子。陈韦丞吃饭时看到杨博尧的侧颈会突兀地想到晚上对方在他身上漂亮的曲线，而杨博尧则对着对方咀嚼的嘴唇发呆，开始思索如果在拐角别人都看不到的地方亲吻陈韦丞对方会是怎样的反应；陈韦丞打球时杨博尧就紧盯着那一截腰不放，陈韦丞则对于自己满脑子都是杨博尧喝水时滚动的喉结感到难以置信；陈韦丞开始对糖上瘾，兜里总是有奶糖，杨博尧把自己埋进芒果味的甜品里，对Alpha居然嗜糖的吐槽充耳不闻。  
他们想象中的朋友上过床之后爱会消失的日子从来没有来过，大概也不会来，直到今天杨博尧依旧会在日常里偶尔看着陈韦丞活力四射的侧脸恶意地想着，你们知道他在床上被我操哭了是什么模样吗。  
不好意思，只有我能看到。  
而直到今天，陈韦丞都在一直给他带来惊喜。

手指伸得太深了让Omega不由得干呕起来，但他仍是执着地不肯放开对方的手腕，就像放开了对方就会跑掉一样，杨博尧原本打算抽出自己湿淋淋的手指，这个时候被对方松松地握着倒是有些不知道该不该放。原本今天和陈韦丞吵了架以后他就心情不算特别好，只是几个月前就约好了要碰面的朋友刚好今天有时间约他出来玩，他实在不好推辞就来了，坐着也只是和朋友聊天，谁知道在他想走的时候居然刚好就抓到了一个只背了琴的陈韦丞坐在吧台里把自己灌得醉醺醺的，至于他为什么知道陈韦丞醉了呢？因为桌子上的那几杯子压根就不是他能喝的，而这个Omega居然对被他扶进洗手间一点反应都没有！一想到这他不由得又把手指塞回了对方湿淋淋的嘴里，直到听到对方一声可怜的呜咽才抽了出来。  
本来也没打算在这里做，这样对Omega未免太不公平，毕竟在这里做完所有人也都知道了，这还是他请朋友帮忙才暂时清空的地方。杨博尧头疼地捞起一旁的外套披在陈韦丞身上，对方迷迷糊糊的眼神看向他时还是让他有些生气，虽说也知道对方一定是对他身上的味道感到熟悉才没有挣扎，但吵架吵得拿自己的安全开玩笑就实在是太过了！  
杨博尧正想着回去要加强一向大大咧咧的Omega的安全意识，对方突然一把把他扑在墙壁上，一头扎进了他怀里，黏黏糊糊地念他的名字，“Brett...Brett...”脖颈后露出那个还带着血丝的咬痕。  
杨博尧由着他抱，那点芒果味和奶糖味在空气里交汇、融合、化作一体不分彼此，他长长的叹了口气，任由那个脑袋在他怀里钻来钻去，头疼的想，即使是四年前，他也从来没有想过会为了陈韦丞坐在湿哒哒的、脏兮兮的地板上，还让他的口水眼泪鼻涕蹭了自己一身的。他突兀地想起刚刚朋友戏谑的眼神——  
“博尧啊，这就是爱吗？”  
杨博尧犹豫了一会儿，还是把手放在了陈韦丞的头上，揉了揉。  
如果这都不算的话，那什么才是爱呢？  
...主要是得把陈韦丞的口水擦干净。

暂且不提第二天一早醒来杨博尧家里又是怎样的鸡飞狗跳，两人一架没吵完又生一架最后打到床上去迫不得已床头吵架床尾和（毕竟激素决定了没有标记AO能在标记之后再次一拳打到对方脸上），而这会儿月色正好，就让小情侣们好好依偎吧。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 我：yby你不要心软啊——（声嘶力竭）  
> 小琴侣：无辜的眼神.jpg  
> 不是我心软了，主要是羊哥心软了（捂脸逃走  
> 搞了非常不典型的黄色，简直就是黄色中的败笔，按着自己的手不想让自己走奇怪的心，然而失败了）  
> 以及我就是对橘的腰有执念，来打我吧！（一脸正直  
> 最后萎了的原因主要还是我没办法战胜我的理智，一想到在ABO的世界里AO一发情就没场合地乱搞都觉得很可怕，导致他们没搞起来，啊——  
> 算了）没关系，他们会在幕后做的（？  
> 在写的时候也是有很多想说的，也没搞明白我为什么永远不能好好地只是单纯走肾就行了（挠头）讲真我觉得我这种写法挺糟糕的，感觉像是在给读者灌输我的价值观（...）但是我好像真的很难不说理，按道理来说这部分应该是交给读者自己去理解的但是我就是要很直白地写出来我觉得他们很相爱（害。挺糟糕的吧（  
> 其实要往深的来说有太多能说的了但是废话太多了所以就不说了，感谢您看到这里！今天的真的是很难吃，我已经做好了扑街的准备了！再次感谢！祝您身体健康，搞琴愉快！不下次再见也没关系，拜拜！


End file.
